


A Brief Respite

by Ainaechoiriel (Inheildi)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheildi/pseuds/Ainaechoiriel
Summary: Boromir borrows a horse in Edoras, and has a little chat with Eomer. A drabble.





	A Brief Respite

Note: Written for Lady Ninde's Birthday at HASA 

**The Lord of the Rings**

**A Brief Respite**

"In Imladris it dwells," Boromir repeated. "My father says it is a realm of Elves in the north, home to Elrond HalfElven." 

Éomer leaned against the stall. "I never heard of it. Elves, though, I've heard of. Dangerous lot, half or whole. We likely shall never see that horse again." 

Boromir smiled, glad for a moment of mirth. "Good to know your concern is right-placed, Éomer, son of Éomund. Fear not. You shall see your horse again." 

Éomer took hold of Boromir's shoulder. "I speak in seriousness, Boromir, son of Denethor. Can the horse return if her rider does not?" 

  

The End   
©copyright 2005 Gabrielle Lawson


End file.
